


Betrayal of the Highest Order

by TheBlackWidower



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWidower/pseuds/TheBlackWidower
Summary: He felt her death and her life slipping from her as he held her. The last confession of love imprinted into his mind as her eyes closed for the last time, her body already going cold.This is a take on if Obi-Wan didn't accept Satine's death as a part of fate and ended up acting upon his emotions. This, to me, seems like what would throw Obi-Wan off the edge
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Betrayal of the Highest Order

Perhaps it was the washed-out colours of the senate buildings that pacified him or, more likely, his tendency to meditate at every given opportunity that proved helpful in drugging his senses. Seems to contradict his training; shouldn't meditation strengthen one's connection to the force thus allowing them to feel and manipulate their surroundings? Shaking his head, his blue eyes, tinged with the rare impatience of a padawan, scoured for his dearest friend's "close ally". 

It baffled him that Anakin thought that he didn't know. The feeling was well cloaked to even most Masters but his own Master? He almost chortled at the thought. He knew they were married, and he knew that they were intimately close to each other. Not that he could speak. 

His memories were flooded with a flying gold, veiling his face from the night light as Satine's hips moved rhythmically, his hands gripping her waist, urging her on. His teeth tugged at her lip, slowly embracing them in a loving kiss before it moved to her teat. Her moans filled his ears between the gasps and groans between them. Then, he remembered her face, the shock and pain. The outstretched hand, and a midnight blade deep within her chest. Placing a hand against the wall, people walking by took a second glance at the Jedi. Her last confession, her hand glanced fleetingly off his bearded cheek, her blue eyes widening as she took her last shuddering breath. He knew he would never feel that again in his life. He should've left the order when he had the chance, regardless of whether she asked or not. 

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of such thoughts, not wanting to forget why he was here. He needed to report to the senate what had occurred on Mandalore. He tried to ignore crushing pain in his chest, to mask it from other Jedi that might be in the senate office. But he was weak, his strength was failing him and he felt the bubble in his stomach rise, pressing dangerously against his heart. He had never felt like this, always following the code, except Satine. She broke all resolve he had for the Jedi. She was everything he had ever needed, all he wanted. Maul was right. He had broken the once strong Obi-Wan Kenobi with a simple flick of his wrist, leaving his heart in as many pieces as he left Mandalore. 

He realized that the senate could wait, that above all else the Jedi council needed to know. And that he needed to speak with someone who had broken and transgressed the rules of the Jedi council. Against his better judgment, he began to turn around, knowing the Republic should be immediately notified of the death of Duchess Satine and her nephew, thus eliminating all heirs to the throne except Bo-Katan, her sister. He saw the look on her face as they shot her young nephew before her, the way Maul's sardonic eyes widened, the malignant eyes turning into smouldering rocks in the satisfaction of causing undue pain. He had heard a cry of anguish and saw that Bo-Katan had just walked in to see her only child shot before her. Her helmet was discarded, dented and the paint scratched. The antenna had broken off when it landed roughly to the ground. The boy was barely alive when his mother came to him. He felt his life slipping in the force until his mother began shaking his body, begging.

His eyes ran back and forth, looking for the exit, his breathing elevated. She's dead, by the force she's dead. He needed to see someone, anyone. Anakin. He shouldn't feel this rage, this anger. He wanted nothing but to cut maul back into two, however, this time there wouldn't be any doubt of his death. He then knew the bubble in him wasn't that of mourning and grief, rather, it was that of pain and fear. Fear that Maul may cause the pain to another he cared for. And the pain, its power overwhelming his sense of duty, honour and his vows to the Jedi order. He wanted to finish Maul and all of his race, the Zabraks. 

He would've continued down this agonizing path if it wasn't for his senses telling him someone familiar was approaching, probing his damaged mind. The familiarity of the probe, the countless times they have done this to each other, to talk whilst and communicate whilst in silence to others. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sky-blue eyes of Anakin, his face moving from that of relief and happiness to immediate concern and worry.

"Obi-Wan, when did you return from Mandalore? Is everything alright? The council said that you were stationed for a dozen more rotations at the very least."

He met the gaze of his apprentice, sorrow filling his eyes, unable to tell him the truth without cracking his appearance as a serene Jedi Master. He knew what grief was, he lost his Master many moons ago. He felt the emptiness in his heart, the everlasting longing and need to talk to him again. Yet with time, he overcame it, growing up and needing to be there for Anakin who had lost much more than him. Now it was different. Very different. There wasn't a heart to feel empty, no longingness in a body that only felt pain and anger. He knew that regardless of how one viewed Darth Maul or his tactics, he had succeeded in causing Obi-Wan the same pain that he had caused him many years back when he dismembered him.

"She...she's dead, Anakin."

Straining to hear his master, Anakin asked,

"Who? Who's dead?"

"Satine...Maul he...he killed her before my own eyes. And I was powerless to do anything to stop him. I thought it was just this...vision or nightmare but he let me go and..." he looked at Anakin's eyes, pleading, begging for the pain to stop.

"What...what do I do, Anakin? How do I get her back? How..." he trailed off, his head shaking.

"We'll get to that, Obi-Wan. Lets first go somewhere private. We can talk then, ok?" he placed his arm around his brother, drawing him to the exit.

"No, Anakin, no. We...we need to tell the council of the events that have transpired. Maul is in total-"

"Obi-Wan!" he interrupted roughly, shaking his friend in his arms. "Obi-Wan, look at me." he pleaded again, softly this time. The shuddering form raised his head to peer at Anakin's eyes,

"The council can wait for you, I'll send Ashoka to tell them and that you will be delayed." To prove his point, he raised his comlink and summoned Ashoka, keeping it brief and telling her to rush. Looking around, he quickly brought Obi-Wan to an empty chamber room, ushering him onto a soft and plush chair.

"Tell me what happened, everything Obi-Wan. We had lost complete contact with you but I just assumed it was because..." he trailed off, knowing he shouldn't have mentioned their relationship. Sighing, he stopped and nodded at his Master.

"It...it all went wrong. Maul already knew we would be coming to Mandalore. He had the Duch-" he stopped, gripping his hands together roughly to hold back his emotions before continuing, "Satine... he already had Satine and her nephew, Bo-Katan's son. I had disguised myself as one of Maul's Mandalorian guards but they knew all along where I would land and they captured me. When I was brought before him, he had already tortured the poor boy, leaving him with dozens of lightsaber marks, barely holding onto life. Just as Bo-Katan came in he...he grabbed a pistol from one of his guards and murdered him. Right in front of his mother and...and I couldn't stop him." He looked fleetingly at Anakin, begging him to believe him. Continuing, he said, "Then," he almost laughed, "Then Maul stabbed her, taunting me to save her." He glanced up at Anakin, his face widening in shock.

"He brought her forward and murdered her right before me. And all I could do was look into her eyes and see the fear and pain. I could do nothing but hold her as she died.", he mumbled, finishing off.

"That's what happened."

"I...I don't know what to say, Mas-" Anakin started before being cut off by his apprentice barging into the room, panting.

"You called, Master? And...Master Kenobi...are you alright?" she asked, before being silence by Anakin with a glare.

"Tell the council that Mandalore has fallen to Maul, the Duchess Satine and her nephew have been killed. And that Obi-Wan is back and will not be coming in for...sometime."

As Ashoka left, Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan.

"I know she was close to you, but I don't know what we can do now."

"I know exactly what we need to do." Obi-Wan said, raising his head from between his arms, "We will kill Maul and those who supported him, every last of those red savages. And when we're done with them, I will personally cut Maul in half and this time I will make sure it will kill him." There was a glint of anger, hatred and malice clouding his eyes which bore a hole into Anakin's face, surprising his former Padawan.

"Master...this...this isn't you. Revenge isn't the Jedi way. We know this."

"Has that stopped you before? Would it stop you if it was Padme instead of Satine? You think that I feel nothing?" he all but roared, "You think that her death means nothing? That there will be no price? No cost? You stand there in blatant violation of the Jedi order and LECTURE me in what it is and what it isn't?" he continued, barging forward and seizing Anakin by the throat, lifting him easily in his explosion of rage and pain, pressing his body against the wall. Gasping, Anakin grasped feebly at his throat, confused and taken off guard by his master's sudden outburst.

"St...op" he managed to choke out, "Pl-"

Realization dawned in Obi-Wan's eyes, stepping back and releasing him, staring at his hands in equal bewilderment and disgust. Looking back, he said,  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me there. I haven't felt this...this anger and fear since Qui-Gon. By the force, Anakin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Master, just...what is your plan with the council? Surely they will send word to the chancellor who will, in turn, send troopers to Mandalore."

Looking back at his apprentice, Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes,

"How close are you to the Chancellor?"

Confused, and raising an eyebrow, Anakin asked, "For what?"

"I want the 501st and the 212th. Can you get me your legion? I want it at full strength. I don't care for anything else, all I want is his head on a spike."

Widening his eyes, Anakin then asked, "What of the outer-rim sieges? Will there not be a shortage of men? We are set to Yerbana, both our legions. Obi-Wan, regardless of my transgressions with the Order and their pitiful rules, we cannot simply throw the Republic on the wayside. I haven't let these feelings for Padme get between me and the Republic."

"Anakin, look at me. Nevermind Satine, but Maul is a threat we cannot afford to ignore, not when we know where he is and what he and that animal Savage are capable of. He killed Adi-Gallia on Florum with simple brute strength."

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to convince me to focus our troops on Maul and I will handle the Chancellor. But you have to come to terms that this is a revenge mission, not a Republic liberation of Mandalore from the Separatists."

Shaking his head, and turning away from Anakin, Obi-Wan raised his hand to his chin, rubbing his beard. Growling almost inaudibly, he clenched his other hand around his lightsaber hilt. He felt the pull from the Kyber crystal within, the light pulling him back to reason, soothing his immeasurable pain.

"It's time that Zabrak was put to rest once and for all. The council will agree to that. I may follow their teachings but I am also aware of them. They're fanatical when it comes to anything resembling sith. It matters not if they think that Mandalore is occupied, only if Maul and Savage are on it."

Anakin let a sigh escape his lips, his reflective metal hand coursing through his messy brown hair. 

"I sense guilt, Anakin." It wasn't a question.

"Yea...I told Padme I was here for a few more rotations."

"Have you told her about Satine?"

"No, nor do I know how to break the news to her that I will be going back to war immediately."

A smile graced Obi-Wan's lip, his eyes glazing over as his mind went through a memory.

"Satine never did like calling me General. Always grated her nerves that I was at war, causing violence when our very freedom was at stake." he almost chuckled before looking back at Anakin, "Tell her about Satine and that you and I are leaving to liberate Mandalore. She wouldn't be cross about that, I assure you. She would want revenge almost as much as I do. They were quite close, not only as senators but as friends. Satine never failed to mention the number of times she had resolved a dispute that would've gone to violence with a few simple words."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It has come to the council's attention that Mandalore has fallen to Maul and his gang of...rebels." drawled the Vapad master, his brown-golden eyes glowering at Obi-Wan who was seated a half dozen seats to his right.

"That is right, Master Windu. When I made my way to Mandalore to...initiate negotiations, it had come to my attention that deathwatch had taken over and had already assassinated the Duchess Satine and her nephew under the rule of Darth Maul. A few of their members, following the execution, followed Bo-Katan into hiding whilst the rest joined Maul." The lie came easy, spiriting off his tongue like a bird.

"Hmm. Troubling this is. Cannot, in good conscience, succumb to the sith. Rule Mandalore, they must not." spoke the Grand Master, his long green ears twitching in anticipation of the council's ideas. He tested their judgment on every major problem that was brought forward to the council.

"Ideas you have Obi-Wan. Bring forth to the council, you must." Yoda said, turning his gaze and that of the council to rest on the Jedi Master. His eyes narrowed, not oblivious to the very obvious deceit that was at play in regards to Obi-Wan's feelings. There was an evident whirlwind of feelings surrounding the once calm and patient Jedi.

"I do, Master Yoda. Both the 212th Legion and the 501st Legion have fought against Count Dooku and Pong Krell in person. While betrayal of Pong Krell is debated in the senate, I trust Commander Cody's retelling of the story and the fact that Captain Rex's coincides with what Cody reported. I lost good men that day, and I doubt it was the Umbarans that caused the lightsaber marks." Shaking his head, he continued, "I propose to use both mine and Anakin's legions to destroy the sith Apprentice and his...lacky. Savage is no toy and has caused many a death, including the death of one who used to sit at this very council. This should bring balance and stability to Mandalore and her people."

"Perhaps we would be hasty to commit such a large amount of troops in an attack against such a well-fortified base. The Deathwatch is not a group of brigands that would simply keel over when faced with the Republics army. They are trained Mandalorians and will fight to the last man, woman and child." Said Mace Windu, shaking his head briefly before continuing, "And it would put the outer rim sieges at risk of being undermanned and would allow the Separatists to take advantage of the gaps in our forces."

Narrowing his eyes, Obi-Wan responded, "Perhaps, but Maul already has a large crime syndicate under his rule. Putting an end to his reign, permanently, would assist the Republic as there wouldn't be a third party involved in this mess of a war. It makes the most sense to hold off on the outer-"

Obi-Wan was interrupted when Anakin came bursting into the High-Council's room, with his Padawan in tow.

"I apologies for this interruption, Masters, but there is troubling news regarding Mandalore. Darth Maul has just taken over the surrounding systems. His manpower is growing and he has several capital ships in his fleet along with numerous fighters and cruisers." He paused before continuing, "Chancellor Palpatine just agreed to an emergency detachment of troopers to be sent to deal with Maul. He has left it to us to decide who shall go to the system."

"Decided, these circumstances are. Act, we must. Without the system, compromised our trade routes are. Destroy this Sith Lord we must or jeopardize the war we have." Yoda said, his ears drooping in the violence and war that would follow.

"It is decided then, Obi-Wan's strategy is the best option we have. We must make haste. I see it is only fitting that Obi-Wan should face him with his apprentice and end him once and for all." Mace Windu said, his eyes turning to Anakin.

"Does the council agree?" asked Obi-Wan, his fingers itching at his lightsaber blade, an act caught by the Grand Master. Keeping his silence, he nodded, along with the rest of the council.

"So be it," said Mace Windu, "Obi-Wan and Anakin will take their forces and stop the Sith from emerging in Mandalore. May the Force be with you."


End file.
